


"You are not evil."

by shelby_love



Series: Draco Malfoy [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Battle of the Astronomy Tower (Harry Potter), Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Death Eater Draco Malfoy, F/M, Sad Draco Malfoy, Scared Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29227473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelby_love/pseuds/shelby_love
Summary: Draco Malfoy is not evil, and deep down he knew that. But sitting at the same table with the dark Lord can cloud one's judgement. Determined to show him that there is another way, you make it your mission to stop him from doing the unforgivable.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Reader, Draco Malfoy & You, Draco Malfoy/Reader, Draco Malfoy/You
Series: Draco Malfoy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132721
Kudos: 7





	"You are not evil."

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Text that is in italics but has quotation marks at the end and beginning is the letter.  
> 2) Text that is in all-in italics (from *** to ***) is the memory.  
> 3) The text that is in normal italics is the usual: thoughts and words I feel like need emphasis. 
> 
> This is set the night of 30th June, 1997 (Battle of the Astronomy Tower)
> 
> Enjoy<3

The Great Hall was cheery to say the least. Kids from all years were laughing among each other; dinnerware was cluttering, and the overall mood felt great. Having gotten rid of the absolutism that was Umbridge's last years rule, everyone seemed more at ease this time round.

Including yourself.

Though the same couldn't be said for Draco.

"Are you alright, Draco?" You asked him quietly, your voice a mere whisper only he could hear.

He looked out of place for the first time in what looked like forever since you've known him. So out of place that he was not there at all, at least with his mind.

Blaise's teasing remarks and your worried inquiers seemed to jump right over the blond's ears as he started down at his half empty plate, head in his palms.

Draco raised his head ever so slightly, looking at you through tired eyes. His smirk was gone, followed by his usually straight and confident posture. He looked sad, miserable even. "Hm?"

"I asked if you were alright," you repeated slowly, patiently waiting for him to give you a teasing insult to show you that he was in fact okay.

Though he did not.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." Said Draco quickly, fixing his posture and slinging an arm around your shoulders like he always does.

You furrowed your brows at his turn in demeanor but decided not to press him. "You know you can always talk to me, right?"

"Of course," he replied with a smirk. "You're my best friend."

Gazing down on your plate, you had realized something.

For the first time.

Draco had lied to you.

***

Potions class with Professor Slughorn finished with 30 points assigned to Slytherin.

You were very pleased with yourself.

"10 points for Slytherin!" You mused cheerfully, pacing yourself so you caught up with your best friend. You continued to mimic your Professor's voice, "Another 10 points for Syltherin!"

Grasping his arm, you shook it excitedly before leaning in to whisper in his ear. "I crushed Pansy's spirits!"

Draco didn't reply, or even give you a sign that he was listening to you at all. It stopped you from speaking further, "Draco?"

He walked straight ahead of you. Almost as if you didn't exist.

With lips parted ever so slightly in subtle shock, you stood in the middle of the hall while other students pushed around to get past you.

For the first time in years, without your best friend next to you.

***

The Slytherin common room was cleared out as soon as your voice boomed through the room. Not everyone went willingly, but one look at the person you stared threateningly at was enough to let you know that no Slytherin would dare to step between two pure-blood wizards.

"Tell me. NOW!" You said, yelling out the last word dangerously.

Draco groaned, covering his face with his hands out of sheer frustration. It only made the situation worse.

The letter in your hands crushed under your hold, "Draco…"

_Don't tempt me._

Under different circumstances, arguments with him got heated in a way not suitable for two childhood friends.

You looked at him as he rolled his eyes, your heart flipping excitedly at the sight.

_"To our beloved daughter…"_

"Tell me what you're going to do Draco!" You screamed, tears threatening to spill down your cheeks. "Tell me what Voldemort ordered you to do!"

For the first time, your friend looked terrified. His grey eyes widened in fear, and his hands finding permanent residence in his hair. "You…"

"I know," you finished for him, waving the letter in front of you humorlessly. The amount of tears your parents had shed while writing this latter to you… A warning to stay away from the only person that actually meant something to you.

Yet there you were.

Tears and pleads in your eyes.

Attempting to save the last person you should be trying to save.

_"We hope this letter finds you well, though we must warn you of the consequences that shall occur once this letter is in your possession."_

Draco Malfoy was the last rigid figure you were supposed to be staring at.

Draco took a step toward you, his hand already extended to take away your letter. You stepped back in the same matter, gathering your strength to stand up to him. "No. Go away!"

_"Draco is not the same boy he was all those years ago. He has turned to the Dark Lord."_

He stopped in his tracks, not believing your words. You were crushing his heart without even realizing it. "You're scared of me?"

***

**8 YEARS AGO**

_"Draco! Draco!"_

_Giggling, you hid behind the roses, crouching down so the blond boy didn't see where you had gone. You held the trims of your silky baby blue dress tightly, projecting the nervousness into it. Beside you on the grass laid his wand; the same wand you had taken from him in a fit of giggles and laughter._

_"Y/N?"_

_Upon hearing his voice, you stuffed your face into your knees, trying to balance yourself on your white Mary Janes so you didn't fall straight into the thorns and roses._

_"You are so bad at hiding!"_

_A soft gasp escaped you, but you furrowed your brows, mumbling into your knees. "He's bluffing..."_

_"I'm not."_

_You stood up immediately after that, grabbing his wand and hiding it behind your back innocently. "Give me back my wand!"_

_"I will not!" You giggled, "Besides…It's not even yours!"_

_Draco's eyes widened as he pressed a finger to his lips, trying to shush you._

_"Don't tell father. Please," Your friend begged._

_Standing on your toes, you craned your neck to look at the terrasse on which your parents were chatting about, oblivious to the fact that their children were playing with a family wand in the backyard 3 years too early._

_"Okay," you said eventually, brushing a pigtail behind your shoulder._

_"You promise?"_

_You nodded eagerly, giving him your pinky. "I pinky promise I will always keep your secrets, Draco Malfoy."_

_Draco locked his finger with yours, attempting to free it after a while but with no avail. He looked at you weirdly. "You have to say it too."_

_Sighing in a dramatic matter you would later fall for, he recited carefully, "I pinky promise I will always keep your secrets, Y/N Y/LN."_

_You handed him the wand and he took it, swiftly tucking it in his back pocket and taking your hand to lead you back to your parents to sell them a story of how you played hide and seek in the garden._

_You becasme friends for life._

***

A sob rose to your neck, and you stifled it with your sleeve. "I-I don't know…"

"You don't know?" He repeated after you, every ounce of worry turning into menace.

"I trusted you," you said, your voice a mere whisper. "But you lied to me!"

_"And the Dark Lord has given him a task in return. Draco must fulfill it."_

You gripped the letter tighter, "We were supposed to tell each other _everything_."

Your words clearly hit a nerve, as his brows furrowed into a deeper frown. "You're holding onto promises we gave when we were children! Grow up!"

_"Our sweet daughter, we feel deeply for you and we are sorry to be delivering such words to you so suddenly."_

You grew more frustrated instead, "Maybe you are right. Maybe I should've left all those years ago."

_"He has the Mark."_

Draco looked like he grew by 10 years, the suspense in the air growing more suffocating. Neither one of you breathed while waiting for your continuation.

If there even was one.

"But I didn't."

The letter fell to the floor, along with your parent's attempt to knock some sense into you.

_"Know what's best for you and leave."_

Maybe if this letter came in a year ago, you would've listened.

Only it didn't. The ink they spilled and the tears they stained the letter with came too late. So late that you already fell for him so hard you to the point you didn't see a future without him in it.

"Draco you are _not_ a murderer."

He shook his head quickly, "I am! He chose me."

You stayed silent, "Of all of them he chose _me_!"

"He gave my parents a task too Draco," you told him softly, deciding on a softer approach. "To side me with him. They refused. You can refuse him too."

"Don't compare me to them!" He bellowed excruciatingly, pointing a shaky finger your way.

"Why not Draco?"

"Because." 

"Because _what_?"

"BECAUSE I'M NOT THEM!"

Silence overcame the common room, deflating everything in your brain save for the broken boy standing in front of you.

A lonw tear finally escaped, cascading down your cheek sadly. He went low with his words.

He never did.

At least not to you.

"No, you're right," you agreed, wiping the tear away with your cold finger quickly so he didn't see it. "You're not them. _You are a kid._ "

"I'm not!"

"Yes. You. Are! We both are." You said through gritted teeth, "You don't need to do this, Draco. We don't have to prove ourselves to anyone but us."

"You don't know anything."

Draco never looked so lonely.

"I know you can't be what he wants you to be."

Tentatively, you took a step forward, watching him flinch ever so slightly. "Do you know why? You are not evil."

You continued to walk to him, for the first time seeing him so frightened of the world. Draco's gaze dropped to the dark carpet like ground, almost shamefully.

Not bearing the sight of him like that, you allowed the cold tips of your fingers to grasp his jaw, tilting his head so he looked straight into your eyes that were now free of anything save for the love you had for him.

His love for you was hidden underneath layers of misery, fear and unshed anger. Tears welled in his eyes, the grey of his irises almost swirling under the lightly lit room.

And then, just then, a tear had escaped.

For the first time in years, you saw him cry.

And then more tears followed the course of the first one, Draco's body finally breaking down after so long of being glued together by sheer will. He dropped to his knees and you followed right after him, not caring how messy your skirt looked while being rumpled on the carpet. You allowed him to cry, your sweater silencing the havoc that are his cries. Your hands brushed the nape of his neck, and your lips gave their own soothes by pressing themselves against the crown of his head as he wept wildly against you.

He felt so fragile. So fragile you felt as though a kiss too strong would break him apart.

After a long time of sitting on the floor, Draco pulled away, quietly apologizing for his tears that had dampened your top. He lost the fire in him that wouldn't ignite any time soon.

At least if you weren't there.

"There is _always_ a wait out."

"Yeah right." He muttered sarcastically.

You grabbed his hands in yours, ignoring the coldness his rings provided. Draco didn't think much of the action until you had pressed his hands against your chest.

Your heart.

It thumped wildly against his fingers, but for reasons that differed from the current situations. _Thump, thump, thump_.

You didn't see anything until you opened your eyes. Draco was staring back with parted lips.

"There is _always_ a way out."

Your voice was as soft as a whisper.

And he didn't hold back to it.

Draco let go of his demons for mere seconds and everything seemed possible.

A way out among all things.

Like he didn't cry minutes ago, he gave in and kissed you. Gently.

His hands removed themselves from your chest, brushing against your arms and settling on your cheeks. A kiss so soft, breathless and velvety warm came from emotions bottled down throughout the years. From the ever-growing feelings of two friends falling deeply for one another.

In the moment of his lips on yours, the darkness didn't exist.

You laid your palms flat against Draco's black suit, enjoying the calmness of his rising chest as your lips glided along with his.

_"To our beloved daughter,_

_We hope this letter finds you well, though we must warn you of the consequences that shall occur once this letter is in your possession. Draco is not the same boy he was all those years ago. He has turned to the Dark Lord and the Dark Lord has given him a task in return. Draco must fulfill it. Our sweet daughter, we feel deeply for you and we are sorry to be delivering such words to you so suddenly. He has the Mark. Know what's best for you and leave._

_With him._

_We trust you know the safe place. Go and hide._

_There is still time for redemption._

_Till we meet again,_

_Mother and Father"_

Draco pulled away to find you smiling. He caressed your cheek with his thumb, looking at your glossy eyes and waiting for tears to fall. The blond felt as if he had power to order them to stay put.

And he did in a way.

"Perhaps," Draco mused before shaking his head lightly. "But not today."

"Draco…"

One gaze at the clock that was hung somewhere in the room had all of the remains of color drain from his face. He had realized something, and you didn't like how the realization made him look. "My parents have a safe house Draco. We can go there."

Draco shook his head, breaking your heart with the movement. "I can't."

"No," you said, grabbing the lapels of his suit. "You don't get to kiss me and then walk away. Not now. Not ever."

"Trust me when I tell you," Your best friend started, placing his hands on top of yours. "I don't want to do this."

"We can still save ourselves."

"I have the Mark," he told you suddenly, but upon seeing that you didn't react, he continued with furrowed brows. "I have to."

You were about to protest when he pressed his lips against yours again, halting the spur of words.

By the time you realized Draco pulled away, he had already apparated out of the common room to fulfill his duty at a place you didn't know, leaving nothing but a trail of expensive cologne lingering in the air.

Dropping to your knees, you fiddled around until your fingers grasped the soft parchment of the letter discarded on the floor.

There was a place you needed to go to.

And so, you did.

Without him.

**Author's Note:**

> For the sake of the movie/book plot, this one shot had to end on a sad note! I'm sorryy!!
> 
> Thank you for reading, you lovely person! If you liked what you read you can check out my Tumblr writing account under @shelby-love and dive in to see my other work! Much love x


End file.
